vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-25357886-20150904210701/@comment-3117515-20150921203627
HR NicStar211: Die Reime in der Runde sind… hm ja. Ganz gut soweit. Ist natürlich super, wenn möglichst viele Silben gereimt werden und sich gleich mehrere Silben, oder Wörter aus Zeile A mit denen aus Zeile B reimen. Super, wenn es nicht nur Endreime, sondern auch so etwas Ähnliches wie kleine Reimketten gibt. Aber dennoch sind einige Reime etwas unsauber und größtenteils ist es auch echt Zweckreimerei, was da steht. Deshalb ist die Reimtechnik auch nur ganz gut. Irgendeinen Quark reimen kann jeder. Gut formulierte Punchlines reimen kann nicht jeder. Du verkackst bei dem Versuch es zu tun ein bisschen. Beispiele: Die Zeilen 5 und 6 sind unsauber gereimt. Und bei „macht. In der zweiten Klasse“ auf „schwachen Zweckreimmassaker“ aus Zeile 11 und 12 haben die Silben zwar die gleichen Vokale, aber wenn man das laut liest klingt es nicht wirklich nach einem guten Reim. Das sind so Kleinigkeiten die stören. Der Rest ist an sich fast komplett super gereimt, aber halt. Ja. Gezweckt. Und das zieht es dann wieder echt runter. Wird gleich deutlich, wenn ich auf den Inhalt eingehe. Zunächst mal ist der Asiaten-Penisvergleich eine ganz nette Idee, aber total an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Warum hat Arroganz „so gerade eben“ gewonnen, wenn der Gegner aufgegeben hat? Ach ja, weil der Reim mit der Formulierung dann besser ist. Genauso bei der Bescheidenheit-Line. Guter Grundgedanke, aber grauenvoller Satzbau, damit der Reim besser ist. Für die nächsten zwei Zeilen wäre ein Beweislink ganz cool gewesen. Die Sache mit den Kontaktlinsen geht so. Die folgenden Zeilen mit BTAOTROVW sind ein guter Einstieg in die Reim-Thematik, aber als du Arroganz Zweckreime vorwirfst, wird es irgendwie zum Selfdiss. Blutiger Anfänger-Line ist ein schönes Wortspiel, aber erneut ist die Zeile davor richtig merkwürdig formuliert, damit der Reim stimmt. Dieselbe Situation mit der 0815-Line. Inhaltlich gut mit der Sprache gespielt, aber dafür grauenhaft formuliert für einen guten Reim. Bei der Todsünden-Line wieder dasselbe. Zeile A schrecklich formuliert, damit bei Zeile B der Reim passt. Gänsehaut/Arrogans-Vergleich gut, aber dann kommt „Schwänzchen brauchst“ BITTE WAS? SCHWÄNZCHEN??? Und das nur für einen passenden Reim?? Und bei der Metal-Band-Line und „Angst gehabt“ passiert noch mal dasselbe. Keine einzige starke Line. Nur gute Ansätze die durch grauenhafte Grammatik, Wortwahl, Satzbau etc. anscheinend unbedingt zu Zweckreimen verwässert werden mussten. Echt schade. RR Arroganz: Eingehend erst Mal zwei Dinge: 1. Das Bild am Ende von NicStars HR wurde perfekt auf die Schippe genommen. 2. Schreib kürzere Lines. Es spricht zwar nichts dagegen dass der Text aussieht, als wäre er für ein RAM oder DLTLLY-Match geschrieben worden, hat aber trotzdem einen komischen Nachgeschmack. Unter anderem verwässern die viel zu langen Zeilen die Reime so sehr, dass man die Reime manchmal, wären sie nicht fett markiert, kaum bemerken würde. Der Kreuzreim am Anfang z.B. fällt beim laut lesen überhaupt nicht auf. Da fällt nicht mal auf, dass da überhaupt ein Reim ist. Ist etwas suboptimal. Kreuz- und Umarmende Reime sind an sich ganz cool. Im Gegensatz zu NicStar sind mehr Reime unsauber, die Silbenanzahl an sich etwas weniger und manchmal fehlt zwischendurch auch ein Reim, wie z.B. ganz am Schluss in der vorletzten Zeile. Und ja wie gesagt zu lange Zeilen bei zu kurzen Reimen, sodass sie manchmal kaum auffallen. Allerdings bemerke ich im Gegensatz zu NicStar kaum bis gar keine Zweckreime. Das gleicht die Rückstände wieder ziemlich aus. Dennoch würde ich NicStar reimtechnisch minimal über die ansiedeln, aber auch wirklich nur minimal. Erste Zeile legitim, auch wenn ich persönlich das genau andersherum sehe. Die HR war nicht so dolle, aber die davor waren meist besser. Aber egal, als kleiner Front geht das schon klar. Punch Arogunz-Konter mit dem biten ganz cool. 211 Wortspiel ist geil. Warum bin ich da damals nicht drauf gekommen? Das mit dem Asiaten ist wegen der Asiaten-Line in der HR ein ganz witziger Zufall, aber etwas an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Der Bezug auf die Risikowetten-Line ist ganz nett. Was danach über Kontaktlinsen, Äxte und Zweckreime kommt sitzt richtig böse. Die Schildkröten-Line und das mit der Firma find ich dann wieder etwas unnötig. Vor allem mit den Links. Band-Konter und Kreuzreim-Konter sind wiederum richtig nice. BTA…-Line ist echt böse, weil wirklich nachvollziehbar und zu wahr (in meinen Augen) und die Kröten/Gans-Line ist auch ganz in Ordnung. Die nächsten 4 Zeilen sind dann ein kleines Loch. Viel überflüssiges rumgeblubber. Und auch die folgenden Zeilen sind mehr so hmmmm… Man hat das Gefühl du hast nichts wirklich konkretes mehr zu sagen, aber willst die 32 Lines noch vollkriegen. Irgendwas mit Internetverbot. Oke. Bekanntheitsgrad, Freilos, Biter. Ja, geht so. Die Lines über Seouls Schwanz und das Battle um Platz 3 sind beides gute Ansätze, aber werden nicht gut zu Ende geführt. Fazit: Oke. Einmal hochwertige, aber total zweckige Reime, Satzbau- und Grammatikvergewaltigungen und wegen dem Reimkomplex ist jeder Punch nur im Ansatz, oder von der Idee her gut, aber wird durch die Zweckreime dann verwässert. Im Konter dann Reimtechnisch nicht so komplexe und saubere Reime, dafür weniger Zweckgereimt. Zu lange Zeilen, die das lesen sehr erschweren. Textlich kommt zu Beginn und zum Ende hin nichts schlechtes aber auch nichts Gutes. In der Mitte sind jedoch ein paar brutal gute Konter drin und die sichern Arroganz hier meiner Meinung nach einfach knapp den ersten Punkt, da er sich aufs blamieren des Gegners und nicht auf die Reime konzentriert hat. 1:0 für Arroganz. HR Arroganz: Reime sind wie in der RR gut. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Mal ein paar mehr Silben, mal weniger. Mal sauber, mal unsauber gereimt. Dafür kaum gezweckt und da die Lines diesmal etwas kürzer sind auch besser bemerkbar. Durchschnitt. Inhaltlich dafür wieder recht stark. Seoul-Vergleich passt wie die Faust aufs Auge. Hab ich mir nämlich auch schon oft gedacht. Aber der Vorwurf an die Reime in der Zeile davor puncht nicht wirklich. Du kannst NicStar Zweckreime ankreiden, aber nicht allgemein schwache Reime, wenn deine nicht wirklich besser sind. Anspielung auf die nicht vorhandene Seoul-Runde ist ganz cool. Die Line über Zweckreime auch, weil halt wahr. Grippe-Line ganz oke. Kanal-Line auch ganz oke. Patnic Star ist schon ein ganz witziges Wortspiel. Wirkt aber auch ein kleines bisschen erzwungen. Die letzten 4 Zeilen des Parts sind auch wieder… ganz oke. Die Sackhaar-Line wurde nicht wirklich überragend parodiert und das mit der Deutschschwäche passt schon, aber ist mir nicht spitz genug formuliert. Der erste Part hat damit kaum Highlights, aber auch kaum schwächen. Ist durchgehend solide, sag ich mal. Die erste Zeile im zweiten Part ist dann aber direkt etwas, dass ich so nie wieder hören will. Ich hoffe das war nur im Sinne des battles gesagt und nicht ernst gemeint. EnteTainment-Fanboy Line ganz gut, aber das hatten wird ja nun schon oft genug. Ente/Kröten-Vergleich hat mir aber wieder sehr gut gefallen. Wie NicStars Lieblingsspruch umgedreht wird ist ganz nett gemacht, aber nicht wirklich überragend. Die Duden-Line ist richtig nice. Auch wenn ich mir extra noch mal das alte Battle anschauen musste um die 100%ig zu peilen. Das Bild, dass mir der RTL-Vergleich in den Kopf setzt passt super und die Siuzid-Line ist noch mal ein gelungener Abschluss. Gegen Ende wird’s also nochmal echt stark., trotz eines Totalausfalls am Anfang vom zweiten Part. RR NicStar211: Die Reime sind diesmal ein Stück besser als in deiner eigenen HR und diesmal auch ordentlich besser als Arroganz‘, da aufgrund des Kontervorteils weniger an den Haaren herbeigezogenes dabei ist. Konter liegen dir wohl eher. Paar Grammatik- und Satzbauvergewaltigungen sind immer noch da, aber sie wurden gut reduziert. Nur von den Kontern geht meiner Ansicht nach einfach vieles in die Hose, weil du einige Lines glaube ich einfach nicht wirklich verstanden hast. Die ersten Zwei Zeilen über Arroganz‘ Reimschema verstehe ich um ehrlich zu sein überhaupt nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit aussagen willst. Der Bite-Vorwurf geht wohl klar. Der Zweckreim-Vorwurf wiederum überhaupt nicht. Es stimmt schlichtweg nicht. Seine Schamhaar-Line Parodie zu kontern wäre gut gewesen, aber ihm vorzuwerfen dass er die Line nicht verstanden habe ist für mich einfach ein total merkwürdiger Konter. Und Zweckreime und Blendertechnik sind übrigens keine Gegensätze, sondern dasselbe, also versteh ich auch hier den Sinn des Konters nicht wirklich. Und dann kommt völlig aus dem Nichts die Gelber Gegner-Line, die übel stark ist. Hat mich überrascht. Aber dann wird’s einfach wieder etwas unlogisch. Wenn man von einem Text Albträume bekommt (auch wenn nur deswegen, weil er schlecht ist) und dann nichts bringt ist man nicht wirklich der verdiente Halbfinalist. Die Komplimente-Line wäre gut gewesen, wenn Beispiele gefolgt wären. Die Axt-Line ist ganz gut. Aber die Ente-Verteidigung will in meinem Kopf nicht wirklich funktionieren, weil wirklich ein Großteil deiner Art zu texten einfach so, wie bei Ente ist. Turtles Anspielung-Line funktioniert nicht. Deine Texte wirken vor allem oft krank und blutrünstig. Ich bin ja kein Turtles-Fan aber selbst ich weiß, dass diese Attribute nicht auf die Turtles zutreffen. Idol-Line und alles drumrum bilden die dritte gute Line des Konters. Bei der Korall-Line haben wir dann aber wieder mal die brutale Satzbau-Vergewaltigung. Schade. Hatte Potenzial. Und dann wird’s peinlich. SCHLECHTHEIT?? Echt jetzt? Und wieso unterstreichen gute Lines bitte Neid? Wo ist da der Sinn? Die letzten 4 Lines sind auch unbrauchbar. Fazit: Puuh das ist jetzt schwer. In Runde 1 gabs klare Verhältnisse, aber hier bin ich stark verunsichert, ob das wieder ein 1:0 an Arroganz, oder ein 1:1 wird. Technisch ist Nic, wie gesagt, ein ganzes Stück besser, trotz etwas Zweckreimerei. Textlich hat Arroganz wenige Highlights, aber auch kaum Ausfälle. Ist alles durchgehend auf solidem Niveau. NicStar hat ein paar wenige richtig starke Konter, aber auch viele die einfach total daneben gehen, oder komplett sinnfrei sind. Also nach einigem Überlegen bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass NicStar, wenn man bedenkt, dass er den Kontervorteil hatte, viel zu wenig gute Lines hatte. Dann steht wieder Inhalt gegen Technik und da entscheide ich mich erneut für den Inhalt. Damit insgesamt 2:0 für Arroganz.